Vehicle transmissions include a gearbox, and a pump that circulates fluid through the gearbox. The pump draws the fluid from a sump. Acceleration of the vehicle moves the fluid within the sump. If the vehicle acceleration is great enough, such as may occur during hard or fast turns or rapid acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle, the fluid may be moved away from an inlet to the pump, thereby causing low or no fluid flow through the pump, and noisy pump operation.